Hidden Relation
by Cielisboss
Summary: What if the rebellion never happened? And instead of Victors going back into the Games, their friends and family had to? Find out in this action packed thriller!


Lilah's eyes blinked open blearily. She was in her cell, nothing new. Except that instead of the target board riddled with knives, a television hung on the wall opposite her. She slipped out of bed and tentatively touched the screen. It whirred to life, picture dancing across its smooth surface. Lilah jumped back, her mind jump starting and beginning to think of all the reasons why the peace keepers would bring her a television. Brainwashing, new battle tactics, torture. All were possible. Then a booming voice came from the small box.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight an important announcement comes to you from our President."

Lilah tilted her head and blinked. So they wanted _her_ to see this Quarter Quell's twist? That was peculiar.

"I bid pleasant greetings to all of Panem. I bring to you the rules for this year's 75th Hunger Games!"

Loud cheering erupted in the background, and Lilah **almost** smashed the screen with her fist.

"Now as you well know this year is especially exciting because this year is the Quarter Quell! So now I bring you the special guidelines."

President Snow slowly opened the seal on the "ancient" letter containing the _special catch_.

"The tributes for this year's Games are to be relatives of or closely attached to previous Victors!"

The man said it cheerily. Like this was a delicious fruit he had grown, now ripe for the picking. As he joyous words rung out, so did the boisterous roaring of the crowds. So finally Lilah could no longer stand the stimulation and drove her fist straight through the device. Shards of glass fell through the air like rain drops, and the girl stood right in the midst of it. She looked at her hand and shrugged. Just a little blood.

"Ms. Abernathy!"

Her "special helper" yelled, faking cordiality.

"It was loud."

The girl said simply, ignoring any further protest.

"Then ask to have it turned down young lady! Now we have to get you a new one! What a pain! You know just because you are an experiment it doesn't mean you can't have _manners!_"

The woman nagged on in her shrill Capitol accent.

Lilah paid no heed, and simply picked up a remote that would open one of her simulators. Pressing the aquatics button the girl watched as the mechanical door appeared in the wall. It would lead to her challenge.

"Excuse me?! Oh no you don't! You may not go in there young-"

Even as she yelled the girl had already entered the sandy environmental imitation.

"What do I have to do today?"

Lilah questioned, her voice monotone.

"You are required to watch another program soon. So today you have a simple task."

The mechanical voice responded.

"The environment will be flooded. You are to hold your breath for as long as possible. While doing so you will be battling piranhas, with your hands, no weapons today."

It continued.

Lilah nodded, "So today I take it easy? How boring…" She thought lazily. That's when the water came. In a large rush icy cold water flowed out from the ceiling filling her every surrounding. She gulped in air. Now she had twenty minutes before her lung capacity would be gone. That meant twenty minutes of battling piranhas, which had yet to arrive.

A black shadow then swam quickly across Lilah's line of vision, and she pursued it to find that there were several large man-eating fish waiting nearby. She grabbed the one she had followed quickly ripping it to shreds, and spreading its remains to throw off the rest of the horde. The scaled creatures hesitated, and that was all she needed. Lilah flung herself into the mass, tearing the piranhas flesh from their bones and only sustaining minor injuries.

Once they were gone, she realized it had been twenty-five minutes. Alright. She felt herself become unable to continue living under the waves and rushed to the top.

"Simulation completed."

With that the water was drained and Lilah climbed out of the room, re-entering her own.

"Oh goodness! There you are, we need to go! We have to go to the Doctor's office to watch the reaping!"

Lilah sighed, shaking off the water droplets, and following her obnoxious escort of sorts. They exited her room and walked down the long narrow one to the Doctor's. Upon opening her door Lilah was met with a dark cave-like area that had only one small light emanating from the television on the wall. The Doctor was actually the one who invented the drugs that Lilah was experimented with, but they like to pretend she is kind hearted and not sadistic. The Doctor wasn't here for once though and Lilah was glad. Now she didn't have to speak to the psychopath.

"Sit dear! It's time!"

"Ok I got it Nora."

Lilah snarled.

Nora simply pouted.

Then the reaping began, and one by one they watched great Victors crumble as their loved ones were carted away. Though Lilah felt nothing, that's how she was trained. Emotions have no hold on her, and she is very glad. This way nothing weakens her like these pathetic tributes. When they reached twelve, Nora shouted at Lilah to pay attention.

"Boys first this year, for District Twelve we have, Gale Hawthorne! Cousin to Katniss Everdeen!"

Effie shouted happily. While in the crowds Katniss screamed in protest, unable to do anything but watch as this Gale character was dragged onto the stage. How pathetic, Lilah thought.

"Now for the ladies,"

Effie pulled out a slip and slowly opened it, but when she did her eyes widened and she let out a scream. The woman dropped the slip and turned to a peace keeper.

"Th-This can't be right!"

The peace keeper responded with a low grunt.

"Read the card ma'am, we assure you it is correct."

Effie picked up the paper slowly, with shaking hands.

"The female tribute for District twelve is…. Lilah Abernathy. Little sister of Haymitch Abernathy."

Lilah didn't react.

"This is what's so special? Great now I have to be carted off to the stupid Games."


End file.
